Dois Garotos se Beijam
by Johnnyka
Summary: Zach sente uma atração por seu melhor amigo Alex, e no momento em que ele o ajuda na fisioterapia na piscina, um equívoco acontece, causando intriga para os dois lados.


O sol brilha sobre a piscina no covil dos Tigres da Escola de Ensino Médio Liberty. Os alunos estão se divertindo em sua aula vaga, brincando na água refrescante com uma bola surrada de vôlei. Do outro lado da grande piscina olímpica, no cantinho, estão dois adolescentes: Zachary Dempsey e Alexander Standall.

Desde que Alex decidiu voltar para as aulas, depois de ter tentado suicídio, Zach, como seu melhor amigo, resolveu ajudá-lo na fisioterapia. O tiro que Alex deu em sua cabeça fez com que ele perdesse o movimento da parte direita de seu corpo, dificultando bastante a sua vida. Agora sua rotina é focada em uma alimentação saudável e treino caprichado em seus movimentos corporais.

— Ótimo — diz Zach, segurando as costas de Alex.

Zach, com a autorização do treinador de natação, colocou uma bicicleta de esteira dentro da piscina para obter melhores resultados na fisioterapia de Alex, que por sua vez sente que está morrendo enquanto pedala apenas com uma perna funcionando uma bicicleta pesada embaixo d'água.

— Legal, cara, seu equilíbrio está melhor que semana passada. — O atleta fica olhando para o coitado do Alex passando sufoco, tentando pedalar o máximo que pode. — Mais uma vez, cara. Vamos lá...

Alex consegue pedalar mais duas fortes vezes antes de escorregar com sua perna paralisada e engolir um pouco de água da piscina. Zachary, sem entender, segura o seu amigo da melhor forma que pode, tentando fazê-lo parar de se debater. Afinal, a piscina nem é tão funda assim.

— O que foi, cara?

O grande atleta coloca o pequeno Alex de volta ao acento da bicicleta subaquática. Ele olha para Zach como se ele já soubesse a resposta.

— Minhas pernas não funcionam. — Ele se equilibra para não cair. — E meu cérebro não funciona. Meus braços doem. — Ele se desequilibra um pouco e engole mais um pouco de água. — Eu sou um pedaço de merda inútil.

— Cara, não diga isso — diz Zach, abraçando seu amigo machucado.

— Não! — grita Alex. — Está bem? É verdade. E eu não posso nem ajudar no tribunal por que não lembro de nada.

Dempsey, sem pensar muito em suas atitudes, inclina a cabeça de Standall para cima e o beija na boca, transmitindo seus sentimentos e sua confiança para o menor. Depois de poucos segundos, Alex o empurra, fazendo com que ele mesmo caia da bicicleta e fique flutuando na água.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Zach? — Pergunta Alex, assustado com a ação de seu amigo.

Zach fica de pé na piscina, estupefato, sem saber porque fez o que fez, sem saber o que responder. Apenas sentia seu coração acelerado.

— Eu... é só que... eu pensei... desculpe, é que... não sei... pensei que você fosse...

— Gostar? — Alex termina a frase antes de seu amigo. — Você pensou que eu fosse gostar? Eu levo um tiro na cabeça e quem fica maluco é você.

— Alex, deixa eu...

— Explicar? — Alex interrompe mais uma vez. — Explicar o quê? Você é gay? Porque isso é novidade para mim. Por que é que você está aqui comigo? Você gosta de mim, é isto? Sai daqui e vá ficar com o resto dos idiotas dos seus amigos atletas estupradores do caralho.

Zach, arrependido de ter beijado seu melhor amigo, pensando que iria ser correspondido, vira as costas e faz um pequeno esforço para sair da piscina. Alex, respirando fundo depois da atitude inesperada, direciona a voz para Zach:

— Preciso de ajuda para sair daqui.

O mais alto, chateado, responde:

— Vou pedir ajuda a um de meus amigos estupradores.

— O que é isso? — pergunta Alex, intrigado. — Uma técnica distorcida de fisioterapia?

Zach se vira e coloca as mãos na cintura.

— Sim, está bem, me desculpe por ter te beijado — diz Zach, alto, e ele sente que os alunos do outro lado da piscina possam ter ouvido. — Isso não vai acontecer de novo, mas você não precisava agir como se fosse a pior coisa que te aconteceu. Hannah se foi e eu ainda sinto falta dela, mas depois de ouvirmos nossas fitas a gente se aproximou.

Alex abaixa o tom, sabendo que a memoria desses dias tinham sido devastadas.

— Zach, eu esqueci.

— Desde que você acordou do coma eu me dediquei a te ajudar a se recuperar, o que fez com que a gente se aproximasse mais ainda, e eu pensei que você estivesse sentindo o clima, mas era apenas besteira da minha cabeça.

— Eu sinto muito — diz Alex, ainda sem reação.

— Está tudo bem aí? — pergunta um dos alunos do outro lado da piscina, junto com um grupo de nadadores que estavam todos observando a discursão dos dois.

— Cuida da sua vida! — responde Zach, a voz grossa.

Zach, ainda com as mãos na cintura, respira fundo esperando o menor falar alguma coisa.

— Hum, se você me ajudar a sair daqui eu te pago um café no Monet's, lá a gente conversa melhor.

Sem ter outra opção, o maior decide aceitar a proposta. Ele entra na piscina de novo e vai se arrastando até onde Alex está com a bicicleta de esteira.

Agora, os pensamentos de Zachary vão ficar focados na sua futura conversa com seu amigo, na famosa cafeteria do bairro, rezando para eles resolverem da melhor forma possível, esperando sair algo de bom. Já Alexander, ele só está focado em não magoar os sentimentos de seu melhor amigo, e tentará ver no que toda essa conversa vai dar. Na cabeça dele, os dois poderiam dar certo, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia ocasionar um efeito dominó como aconteceu com sua falecida amiga, Hannah Baker?


End file.
